Harry, Be Dead
by The 1597 Faceless Writer
Summary: A young man buys a pirated DVD of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. However, it turns out that he gets more than what he bargained for. Soon voices begin calling out to him, nightmares torture him at night, and a dark spirit begins stalking him in hopes of claiming him as its own.


Author's Note: So here's another one-shot creepypasta! Enjoy!

Harry, Be Dead

I should have never listened to Jared. I should have never gone to that house. I should have never bought that pirated DVD. I wish I could get rid of it...but it keeps following me. That fucking DVD never leaves me alone! And whenever that DVD appears..._he_ is not too far behind. I can't eat anymore. I can't sleep anymore. I can't stay in a place for more than two weeks max. I'm going insane! I guess this is my last chance to tell my story. I probably won't live long enough to get another chance. _He'll_ be along shortly. I just know it.

This all started just over a year ago, in July of 2011. I remember those days. I was so happy. So carefree. There was nothing to worry about. That was before...all of this happened.

I've been a fan of the _Harry Potter Series_ for as long as I can remember. That series was my childhood. I was incredibly hyped for the release of the last film in the series: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2_. I was in between my freshman and sophomore years in college when the film came out. I saw the midnight release with a group of my friends and I can honestly say that was the best night of my life, period.

I went and saw the film at least four times after that but I was getting sick of having to pay the high movie ticket prices. I wanted the film to come out on DVD but I knew that wouldn't come about until at least November. This is where my friend Jared came into play. Jared was that friend who knew all the wrong people who could get you any type of crap that you wanted. Jared wasn't a shady guy himself, he just happened to know all of these incredibly shady people. I had met him at McDonald's one afternoon in between two of my summer classes and that's when I told him about my illegal desire.

"I want to own that movie so much! I wish it were out on DVD already!" I complained as I bit down on my angus burger.

"You're in luck, Harry," Jared said. Yes, my name is Harry. Ironic, right? That's the only name connection I have to the _Harry Potter Series_. My full name is Harry Robert Hamilton. Anyway, Jared continued. "I know just the person who can get you an early copy of _Deathly Hallows - Part 2_."

"Is this another one of your _acquaintances_?"

"Of course."

"Are they legit? Could they really get me a copy?"

"I've seen her at work. She's practically as magical as Harry Potter when it comes to this stuff."

"Very well. I'm interested. As long as you can promise me that I'm not going to get shot."

"Don't worry. You have nothing to fear from her."

Jared wrote some information on a flashcard and gave it to me. I took the card and read it silently. It said: _Ginerva Weasel, 1806 Clarke Road_.

"Is this all the info you can give me?" I asked as I placed the card in my shirt pocket.

"Yeah. She's a very secretive person. That isn't even her real name. It's just an alias," he replied.

"What's her real name?"

"Who knows?"

I shrugged my shoulders and we spent the rest of our lunchtime talking about video games and upcoming movies.

I didn't get around to heading over to meet Ginerva until that following Friday evening. It was rainy and gloomy, of course, and a sudden wind chill and appeared. It was odd for weather in the middle of July but I shrugged it off. It didn't take me long to find Ginerva's headquarters. Is was a three-story townhouse with black curtains, weathered red bricks, and a rotting front porch. I cautiously approached the townhouse and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a woman with vibrant, red hair appeared in the doorway. She wore very gothic, blue garments and had blood-red lipstick smothered on her lips. I was no longer worrying about getting shot. I was more worried about being sacrificed to some Wicken god or something.

"Harry, right?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Your friend, Jared, called and told me that you were coming."

"He knows your phone number? How come he didn't give it to me?"

"He knows the rules. I don't allow my trusted clients to give away my number to their friends. It causes things to get...muddy."

"I guess that's understandable. So do you have it?"

"Yes. Please come in."

I didn't really want to enter but I had no choice if I wanted that pirated DVD. I walked inside to find that it wasn't that gothic of a home. Other than a few odd paintings, weird candles, a family of black cats, and loads of black blinds, it looked like a normal townhouse. Ginerva led me into a back room that had lots of technical equipment. I stayed in the doorway and watched as she walked over to a nearby table and picked up a silver DVD case. She walked back and handed me the case.

"How much?" I asked as I pulled out my wallet.

"$20," she replied.

"What?! Only $20? I thought you would ask for more. I can only assume that you went through hell to get this."

"I did. I'm glad to be rid of it. I think $20 will suffice."

I handed her a $20 bill and she gladly took it. I was a little skeptical, though.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"The DVD? No. It works fine. I'm just glad to be rid of it, that's all."

"But why?"

"I don't have to discuss my reasonings with you."

She did have a point and it was clear that I wouldn't get anything from her, no matter how long I carried this conversation. Besides, I was ready to get out of there and go home so that I could watch the movie for the sixth time.

"Well...thank you," I said awkwardly. I made my way out of the townhouse and began making my way out to the car.

"Hey!" Ginerva called from the porch. I turned around. "Whatever you see when you watch that movie, don't rewind and pause it!"

"Why?"

"Just do what I say and you'll be satisfied until that official DVD comes out."

Ginerva then turned around and walked back into the house. I pocketed the DVD and hopped back into my car.

I popped the DVD into the DVD player as soon as I got home. I made a bag of popcorn and sat down on the couch. I was happy to be sitting in my home and watching _Deathly Hallows - Part 2_. Sure, the official DVD with all the extras would be coming out later that year and I certainly would be buying it but it was nice to have something to tide me over until then, albeit an illegal product. The movie started and I was surprised by the quality. It was pretty good quality for a pirated DVD and I was certainly pleased. There were no skips, frame-rate drops, or even video glitches. It was practical, official DVD quality. That is...until towards the end.

It was around the part where Harry was being taken back to Hogwarts following his return from the afterlife when I noticed something flash on the screen. It was only for a millisecond and I brushed it off as a simple transfer glitch.

"Should have known there'd be a glitch here and there," I said to myself. I was almost done with my third bowl of popcorn and was preparing to pause the movie to get up and microwave another bag. That's when another image flashed on the screen for a millisecond. "Okay. What the fuck?"

I was about to pause and rewind when Ginerva's warning came back to me.

"_Whatever you see when you watch that movie, don't rewind and pause it!_" she had said. I just sat back and let the film continue.

It was almost the end of the film and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking on the bridge outside of Hogwarts. That's when something flashed on the screen for a third time.

"Okay! That's it!" I snapped. Despite remembering Ginerva's warning, I paused the film and rewound it frame by frame. Then I found the picture. I nearly jumped for the ceiling. "Holy shit!"

Staring back at me from the screen was an incredibly creepy remake of the DH2 poster. The background was black and the only character included was Harry Potter himself. Harry's hair was long and was drooping over his face. Two, evil eyes were staring out through the long, black hair. One eye was bright green and the other was bright red. Blood could bee seen dripping from Harry's jacket and the wand in Harry's hand looked more like a knife than anything. I could best describe this image as if somebody had taken Harry Potter and Kayako Saeki, the spirit from _The Grudge_, and had smushed them into one, horrific creature.

"This is just sick!" I stated. Then I heard it.

"Harry, be dead," said a deep, monotone voice. I looked around the room, expecting somebody to jump out at me. Nobody was there. I suddenly realized that the voice had come from the television. This scared me because the movie was paused! No sound should have been coming from the television! I shook the voice off as a pausing glitch or something and finished watching the film, making sure to push that warped Harry picture out of my mind.

It took me a while to fall asleep that night. That fucking picture of Harry Potter kept coming back to haunt me. I could only assume that Ginerva had slid that image into there to screw with anyone who bought her products.

"Bitch," I said to myself as I eventually settled down and fell asleep.

I dreamt that I was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was empty and a fire was burning in the fireplace. But, despite their being a fire, the room was as cold as a freezer. The windows were beginning to ice over and I could only come up with one conclusion.

"Dementors!" I breathed. The window shattered and in flew two Dementors. I instantly felt like I was going to die. Suddenly, the Dementors disintegrated into a pile of blood. "Wha...what?!"

"Harry, be dead," came a familiar, monotone voice. Only this time it sounded much angrier. I turned around and came face-to-face with the Harry/Kayako thing I saw in the image. Its hands were reaching towards me. It lusted for my death.

That's when I woke up. I was sweating heavily and my breathing was short. I then noticed that the air in my room was pretty damn cold. Needless to say, I didn't get any further sleep that night.

I met with Jared the following day for lunch.

"So did you get it?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I gave a loud yawn afterwards. The sleepless night had taken its toll on me.

"What's wrong? You look like the living dead."

"I guess I might as well be. I didn't get that much sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"Nightmares."

"I guess those must have been some pretty fucked up nightmares."

"Yeah. They were."

I refrained from telling Jared about what I saw on the DVD.

Later that evening, I returned home under the effects of a caffeine rush. I had drank a lot of coffee that day to keep my energy up but I could feel that the crash was not too far away. I sat down in my living room and noticed that DVD just sitting there on the coffee table. I hadn't touched it since the night before and I was afraid to watch it again. Part of me wanted to believe that the images were just my imagination or something. But what about the voice? How could I explain that? I decided to take the risk and watch the movie again.

I watched the movie and, surprisingly, none of the creepy images popped up. There were no frame-rate drops and no millisecond Harry/Grudge posters. I was beginning to feel happy and carefree by the time the credits began rolling.

"Thank God," I sighed. "It was only my imagination." I leaned back and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I nearly died from fright. The ending credits were no longer on the television screen. Instead, there was a mug shot of Harry Potter with long, black hair, blood dripping from his face, and his glowing, sadistic red and green eyes staring back at me. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Harry, be dead," said the voice. This time I knew it was coming from the television because the image's mouth moved! I could just make out a mouth hidden behind the black hair. It was filled with sharp teeth and had a forked, bloody tongue. "Harry, be dead. Harry, be dead. Harry, be dead."

"SHUT UP!"

I tried to turn the television off but it remained on. I practically tore the DVD out of the DVD player and smashed it on the ground. The television went blank. I took the DVD, along with the case it had come in, and I burned it behind my apartment building. I dumped the ashes into a nearby trash bin and went back into my apartment. I fell asleep soon afterwards.

I had another weird dream that night. I was sitting in the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from me. But something was different about them. Their skin was grey and pale. Their eyes were dark and soulless. Their hair was frizzy and out of place.

"Hi Harry!" said a familiar voice. I recognized that voice. It was the voice of Luna Lovegood. I turned, expecting to see the quirky blonde walking towards me. My heart stopped. Luna was standing a few feet away. Her skin was snow white and her Hogwarts uniform was soaked with blood. But the most shocking thing about her was her head, for she had no head! The tip of her spine could be seen rising from the hole in which her neck and head would have met. Her head was held neatly in her arms. Her eyes were bright gold and her mouth was drooling black blood. Her blonde hair hung to the ground and seemed to move on its own. The hair, surprisingly, didn't have a drop of blood in it. "I see that you have a lot of Wrackspurts in your head." She pulled a large, surgical knife from her pocket. "I can remove them if you want me to."

I jumped up and began backing away.

"No thanks!" I croaked. "I'm perfectly fine with the Wrackspurts in my head!"

"Are you sure? I can get rid of them with one fell swoop!"

She began advancing on me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a wand. I pointed the wand at her and yelled, "_Stupefy_!"

A red light shot out of my wand and smashed into Luna's body. Her head and the knife fell to the ground with a loud plop. But I suddenly realized that Luna's body was not reacting to the Stunning Spell like I had expected her to. Instead of being stunned, a series of long, deep cuts began forming all over her body. These weren't the effects of _Stupefy_, these were the effects of _Sectumsempra_!

"Harry, be dead," said that familiar, monotone voice. I turned around to see that long-haired Harry staring at me. A wand was pointed straight at my face. He didn't even say anything. There was a flash of light and my body was cut straight in half. The pain was unbearable. Luna's head giggled and the gray Ron and Hermione fell to the ground with a soft thud. Harry looked down at me and pulled his hair up, presenting his face. His skin was pale white and covered in blood. His mouth was cut into his face at a jagged angle, kind of like the Slit-Mouthed Woman. Blood trailed down from his eyes and nose. He opened his mouth, presenting an array of sharp teeth that moved like the blades of a chainsaw. I screamed and woke up immediately after that.

The following morning, I went downstairs to have some breakfast. I passed by the coffee table and nearly jumped for the sky. Sitting on the table was none other than the pirated DH2 DVD.

"What the fuck?! I _burned_ you!" I screamed. I picked up the DVD and smashed it again. I then gathered the pieces up in a trash bag and hopped into my car. I drove out to a ditch that was a good half-hour drive from my apartment building and tossed the trash bag into the ditch. I watched as the bag floated away.

The next month wasn't that fun. Though the DVD didn't reappear, I continued to have nightmares. Each was worse than the last and each managed to destroy my love for Harry Potter piece by piece. I quickly became afraid of going to sleep. I tried to stay up for as long as I could manage each night but the Sandman would eventually wrap me in his arms and take me off to slumberland. One day, Jared came by to visit me.

"What's going on with you? You've been kept up in this apartment for a month!" he stated.

"I've been busy. I'm preparing for the new school year," I replied.

"Bullshit. It's more than that. I know it. It's the nightmares, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you get some help?"

"Because I think I'm beyond help, Jared. Whatever's happening to me...it's not natural."

"What do you mean by that?"

"These nightmares...they feel so real. And, sometimes, I see things. I think I'm going insane!"

"All the more reason to get some help."

"I don't want to be locked up. I really don't want to be confined somewhere."

"You know what? Why don't you come and hang out with me and Clarisse tonight? It'll help take your mind off those nightmares."

"I don't know, Jared."

"Come on, Harry! If not for yourself then do it for me! I miss hanging out with you, man!"

I gave a loud sigh and agreed.

I met Jared and Clarisse at an Italian restaurant by the college later that evening. Jared and Clarisse had only been dating for around two months but they were already incredibly close. Jared had previously told me that he planned to marry her, but I always told him to not take things too quickly. We went inside and had dinner and I actually began to feel happy for once. For once in a while, I wasn't thinking about that fucking DVD. After dinner, Clarisse wanted to go for a night drive.

"So how about it?" she asked.

"Sure! Only...my car's in the garage right now," Jared replied. He then turned to me. "Hey, Harry! Would you mind taking us for a night drive?"

"Nah. It's all right," I replied.

"Excellent!"

So the three of us hopped into my car. I was the driver and Jared and Clarisse were sitting together in the back seat. We drove for quite a while. We ended up driving out of town and into the surrounding countryside. It was a cool, late summer night and I had my window down. There was nobody else driving on the road. It was almost midnight by the time Clarisse asked for me to take them back.

"Can we head back now?" she asked.

"That sounds like a good idea," I said. "It's pretty late."

I turned the car around and began heading back to town. Clarisse leaned into Jared and fell asleep. I decided to turn on some music. As I turned on the radio, a loud shriek greeted me. Jared didn't seem to notice it. The shriek died down and Chris Daughtry's _It's Not Over_ began playing. Suddenly, something flashed past the car. I didn't know what it was. It had looked like a white blur. I decided to ignore it and keep driving. That's when something else flashed by the car. Again, I didn't make out what it was. I looked in the rear-view mirror. Staring in through the back window was the long-haired Harry Potter. I looked back but nothing was there.

"Is something wrong?" Jared asked.

"No," I replied. "Nothing's wrong at all."

I turned back to looking forward. A figure appeared on the side of the road a little ways up.

"Harry, be dead," said a voice over the radio.

"Did you hear that?!" I asked.

"Hear what?" Jared asked.

"Harry, be dead," said the voice.

"You hear it, right?!" I shrieked.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about!" Jared replied. I looked just in time to recognize the figure standing on the side of the road as the long-haired Harry Potter. I swerved the car to avoid him. "What are you doing?!"

"It's following me! It's here!"

Then I looked in the passenger's seat. Sitting there was the pirated DH2 DVD and there wasn't a scratch on it. I looked forward to see the long-haired Harry perched on my windshield. His face was presented to me and his mouth was curved in a jagged, bloody smile. I screamed and turned the car sharply. I could just make out the headlights of an oncoming car in front of me.

"HARRY! LOOK OUT!" Jared screamed. I braced myself as my car collided with the oncoming car.

I regained consciousness a few moments later. My body was covered in cuts and bruises and I was sure that my right leg was broken. The front of my car and the front of the other car had been completed smashed. The windshield of the other car was only a few inches from my own. I looked back and saw that both Jared and Clarisse were badly injured. I wasn't even sure if they were breathing.

"Oh God!" I managed to cry. That's when I noticed the driver of the other car. It was a young woman with vibrant, red hair. She was wearing an assortment of gothic clothing. She, like me, had just awoken. When she looked and faced me, I recognized her. It was Ginerva, the woman who had sold me the pirated DH2 DVD. I turned to the passenger's seat to see that the DVD was now gone. I turned back to Ginerva and she was staring back at me.

"You!" she stated. She began coughing up blood. "You...you saw it, didn't you?! You've seen _him!_"

I was in too much pain to respond to her. I wanted to ask her about what she knew. I needed to know. I just needed to know. Then, I noticed something behind her. It was a dark figure with piercing red and green eyes. I mouthed _behind you_ to her but she didn't understand. A pair of long-nailed, white, clammy hands grabbed her head and tore it right off its socket. I let out one last scream of horror before losing consciousness again.

I woke up three days later in the hospital. I learned that Jared and Clarisse died in the crash and that it was hard to determine who was accountable for the collision. I didn't tell them the truth. I knew they wouldn't believe me if I had. I left the hospital a week later with a broken leg. I felt horrible. Jared was dead. Clarisse was dead. Ginerva was dead. Ginerva. She must have known something about this. I remembered what her face had looked like. She had looked frightened, as if she knew all too well about what I was facing. Maybe I wasn't alone in this. Maybe she had encountered this dark Harry too. It would explain why she gave me the DVD at such a low price.

I returned home and sat silently in my living room. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Harry, be dead," it said. I looked at the coffee table and saw that all too familiar DVD just sitting there. I kicked the table with my good leg and sent it flying across the room. I then stood up and knocked my television over. But, I knew that none of this would help me. "Harry, be dead."

I turned back to the hallway just in time to see Dark Harry standing there. His arms were reaching out towards me. They wanted to have me. That was the last straw. I ran out to my car and drove off. I returned to the apartment the following morning to pick up a few supplies and then I was off. I left town and everything I knew behind me. The DVD popped up in my car around an hour outside of town. I took it and threw it out onto the interstate.

The next several months leading up to where I am now followed a very specific pattern. I would arrive in a new place, stay there for two weeks, the DVD would appear, Dark Harry would appear, and I would flee to start the process all over again. And, of course, the nightmares continued to plague me. So, here I am now. I'm currently staying in a small motel in West Yellowstone, Montana. It's a nice town and I wish I could stay here longer...but my two weeks are already almost up. I think I saw Dark Harry this morning on my way to McDonald's but I can't be sure. I'm going to leave tomorrow morning. I think that would be my best bet. I know I can't run forever. He's going to catch me one day. Is there any point in running anymore? I just don't know. I better go. Somebody's knocking on my door. I think it's the motel manager. I called him up to speak to him about the best road to take from here to Washington. I guess this is goodbye then.

Hello? Is that you, Mr. Jenkins?

"Harry, be dead."

The End...


End file.
